


Trustworthy 2.0

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: What if Venom never left Eddie except it's actually a decent story.





	Trustworthy 2.0

**How clueless can they be?**

Eddie was strapped to a chair with his symbiote still clinging to him tightly. Drake stood before the two, well, the one and paced back and forth. It was really starting to annoy him. Eddie always thought Drake was a dick that had only done bad for this world. And damn, he was right. To know you're right about something this big makes someone really excited. And, well, proud. I guess that comes with being human. Being wrong just makes you feel like, well, shit. And, he does feel like shit because he has to look at Drake, but he feels like good shit.

"Tell me where the symbiote is Eddie."

This bitch is actually an idiot. This man built a rocket, cured cancer? Don't look too far into that one-. Did all this scientific shit and he doesn't realize Venom is still apart of Eddie? Venom must be a pretty fucking great actor if even this prick doesn't notice an alien roaming through his body.

"I don't have a clue. You can go ahead and kill me buddy, cause you see, me and Venom are done. Yep, you heard it here, D O N E." 

It was obviously a lie but that broke Venoms heart? If he has one.  **Eddie, you said you loved me.**

_Hey, I never said I didn't love you, dipshit._

**Pussy.**

"Now, Eddie, why don't believe you?"

"Let me tell you this buddy, man to man. I've spent a considerable amount of time one of these things UP my ASS. And trust me, its not fun. You see, I ditched my prom date before prom was even an idea."

Drake wore the face of pure bullshit. Cause he knew part of it was bullshit. And out came this silver, nasty looking  _thing_ and it had the audacity to shout " **wHeRe iS hE?** " in his face. 

**"WhEREs vEnoM?"**

Feeling the splatter of.. drool on his face from this symbiote that was mere inches away, he responded with a simple, "Dear God, that is the fucking ugliest thing I've ever seen" with a look of pure disgust.

Riot was about to probably shove that long ass tongue down his throat whenever Drake took control back. "Eddie, you dont understand how many people you put in danger with that parasite roaming the streets-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. You plan to bring an entire invasion force down here so these things can feed on innocent people. One symbiote is nothing compared to millions more, you fucking prick."

Drake left on those words, not bothering to tell Treece to clean up his mess cause he already knew what had to be done.

Eddie and Venom had to go save the world, though it terrifies the shit out of the host at the thought of it. Like any normal human, he's scared and ready to piss his pants.

 


End file.
